<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Weekend by chaestrawberry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986133">A Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaestrawberry/pseuds/chaestrawberry'>chaestrawberry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adultery, Adulthood, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Early marriage, F/M, Flashbacks, High School, High School Tropes, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loving Marriage, Marriage, New York City, Sad Ending, Set in America, Stay at Home Wife, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wonwoo is Your Husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaestrawberry/pseuds/chaestrawberry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Kim Mingyu weren't particularly close in high school, which is why you're surprised to find a text message from him seven years after you've all graduated, asking if he can stay with you and your husband Wonwoo for a weekend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Kim Mingyu &amp; Reader, Kim Mingyu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, who's Kim Mingyu?"</p><p> "Hmm?" you asked while rummaging through the apartment's refrigerator and tossing out expired items, a task you had asked your husband to do last month. </p><p> Your husband Wonwoo entered the kitchen and placed your cellphone down on the on table. He gave you a brief hug from behind and then continued to fashion on his tie for work. </p><p> "It says you have a text message from this unknown number, someone saying they're Kim Mingyu? I don't know." </p><p> You embraced him back before closing the fridge to make your morning coffee. "Kim Mingyu? That name sounds so familiar. Someone back from Korea, I'm assuming?" Your head swirled for a few seconds, trying to put a face to that name. </p><p> "Yeah, well whoever he is, I'm sure you'll figure it out." Wonwoo cleared his throat and said, "I got work now, see you later. I love you," he said, kissing you goodbye. You waved him farewell and watched him leave your two's apartment before continuing with your routine. </p><p> It wasn't until after you finished your coffee and took your daily shower that you looked at your phone, supposing you should figure out who this guy is. You sat on your living room couch and read the message. </p><p> From: Unknown Number </p><p><i> hi Y/N this is kim mingyu from high school! i know we haven't rlly talked in ages but i have a huge favor to ask. i got in contact with jung chaeyeon and she gave me your # and told me that you and your husband live in nyc now? i have a super last minute work conference there next weekend and all the hotels are booked and i don't know anyone else to stay with, so i was wondering if you guys have a spare room i could crash @? i promise it'll just be for 3 days and i'll be gone at the conference for most of the time. i understand this is a huge thing to ask and its ok to say no but i would really really appreciate this. i can even pay $$$ if you want. pls message me back soon, thank you :)  </i> </p><p> You didn't realize your breath had stopped and your phone fell out of your hands onto the hardwood floor. </p><p>"Fuck," you swore aloud to the empty apartment. It was THAT Kim Mingyu who had reached out to you?</p><p>___</p><p> When Mingyu wrote that you two hadn't really talked in ages, it was quite an understatement. In fact, during high school, you two didn't talk much at all. </p><p> Back in high school, you two were in the same class. Mingyu was the typical Mr. Perfect, the one all the guys wanted to be and all the girls wanted to be with: he was outgoing, well liked and had great grades and was a star athlete. And you? You weren't ugly and awfully unpopular, but you kept away from that kind of social scene. Your one and only friend was Jung Chaeyeon, Senior Class President and very well liked, and who stuck with you throughout all 4 years of high school. </p><p> So it was pretty clear you and Mingyu's social circles never really overlapped, and except for occasionally being paired up for school projects or sometimes taking the same bus home, this remained the case for all of high school. You remained with Chaeyeon and your schoolbooks, while Mingyu got the school basketball team's Most Valuable Player award 3 years in a row and was invited to parties every Friday night. This was how the social hierachy was worked. Until, one stupid, stupid party in the last month of senior year...</p><p> <i> May of Senior Year </i> </p><p><i> You were at some crappy house party Chaeyeon had dragged you to. She'd convinced you that it was one of the last before you all graduated high school and it'd basically be treason if you didn't attend the one last celebration of unbridled youth. And now you were sitting in a circle with your friend and a bunch of other tipsy, overly hormonal classmates playing spin the bottle, in a gross basement that smelled vaguely of socks and belonging to some kid you barely knew. </i> </p><p> <i> "Y/N, it's your turn to spin the bottle!" crowed Sooyoung, one of the most popular girls in school and probably the drunkest one here too. You sighed and reluctantly spun the empty soju bottle on the floor, desperately wishing to be anywhere else but here. The bottle spun, and spun, and spun and spun.. until it landed on Kim Mingyu, who sat across from you. </i> </p><p> <i> The basement soon became filled with jeers and shouts, this probably being the most surprising pairing in spin the bottle they'd ever seen. You visibly winced and shoved the bottle away from you. Sooyoung also conveniently happened to Mingyu's girlfriend (these kind of people always seemed to end up with each other) </i></p><p>
  
</p><p> <i> "Hey, I know you have a girlfriend and all that, so we don't really have to do this. I can just pass this round," you told Mingyu, expecting him to agree. </i> </p><p> <i> "Oh please! Sooyoung is practically blacked out right now and this is just a game. She really doesn't care," cried Seokmin, one of the guys in Mingyu's friend group. </i> </p><p> <i> You gulped and looked over to Sooyoung who was now almost passed out and sprawled in the lap of one of her friends. You didn't know much about partying, but this felt shitty. Didn't this go against girl code or something like that? You looked over to Chaeyeon, who just shrugged at you. Great help. </i> </p><p> <i> Mingyu laughed and flashed one of his smiles at you. "I'm sure Sooyoung wouldn't care, we play these games at parties all the time," he said before inching closer to you. You gulped. This was really happening. </i> </p><p> <i> Chaeyeon practically had to shove you to haul ass over to Mingyu, who already had his lips puckered. Oh god. </i> </p><p> <i> You expected your kiss with him to be chaste and last maybe a half second, before you and him would return to your respective worlds that would never clash, his of a bright future and always being the most liked person in a room, and yours being mundane and being in the shadow of somebody else. On Monday, his friends would bring it up and his face would redden in shame before laughing and noting how absurd that night was. And you were okay with that. </i> </p><p> <i> But instead, in his half drunk mind, he must've somehow thought you were his girlfriend for a second, because he kissed you at full force. It was one that took your breath away and you suddenly forgot that you were at a shitty high school party playing spin the bottle and not in some romantic movie. You had to physically stop yourself from melting into the kiss too much and peeled yourself away from him. </i></p><p>

</p><p> <i> Everyone in the room was cheering and Mingyu had a sheepish smile on his face. You touched your swollen lips. Your very first kiss. Taken by Kim Mingyu. </i></p><p>
  
</p><p> "Ahhh!" you groaned to yourself in embarrassment at the old memory, before furiously shaking your head as if that would suddenly make it all go away. There was a reason you buried all those high school memories far, far away. </p><p> You stared back down at the message before your brow wrinkled and you put the phone down and tried not to think about it all. </p><p> It wasn't until far further in the day when you and Wonwoo were seated and well into dinner when the topic came up again. </p><p> "So, did you figure out that thing with that Kim Mingyu person?" he asked. You froze, almost dropping your fork. </p><p> "O-oh, yeah. He's actually someone Chaeyeon and I went to school with a really long time ago. He has some work conference next weekend in the city and doesn't have anywhere to stay at, so he was wondering if he could crash in our guest room or something." </p><p> "And? Is he gonna stay here?" </p><p> You looked at him. "I mean, I was gonna ask you what you thought.." you lied. </p><p> He chuckled in his very Wonwoo-ish way. "Well, I don't see any issues. You know the guy and you always talk about having more people over. And our guest room is for guests isn't it?" </p><p> Of course your husband would say something like that. It would only be a weekend and you were doing an old classmate a meaningful favor. So it was settled and you smiled thinly at him. "I'll text him the details later tonight." </p><p> Later that night before you two went to bed, Wonwoo washed up in the bathroom while you sat on your shared bed, staring down at the phone at the unsent text message to Mingyu that you'd been crafting for the past half hour. </p><p> To: Mingyu </p><p> <i> hey mingyu! long time no talk. i talked with my husband and we'd love if you stayed with us next weekend. let us know when you're arriving and at which airport. my husband wonwoo can pick you up or we can arrange for a taxi to come pick you up or something like that. no need to pay us any money. see you soon </i></p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> You sighed at the message, rereading it for the hundredth time. Was 'love' too strong of a word choice? Did saying 'long time no talk' sound too weird or too sarcastic? Was offering to have Wonwoo to pick him up too much? </p><p> Wonwoo came into the bedroom and began to go under the sheets. You just pressed send and put your phone down on the bedside table, too scared to look at it. </p><p>"Hey, I didn't mean to force you into letting that Mingyu guy stay with us or anything. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can totally say no. You don't owe him anything," he said. </p><p> You sighed and gave him a smile. "I promise it's fine. I just though it might be a little awkward since I haven't really talked to him since school. But I'm sure we'll find some things to bond over. Plus it's just a weekend. What could go wrong?" </p><p> He smiled back and your heart warmed a bit. He placed a kiss on your lips and you giggled and kissed him back. Soon, he hovered over you as your back was pressed to the bed. He left trailing kisses beginning at your neck and whispers in your ear. </p><p> Late that night while you two were under the bedsheets, Wonwoo was deep asleep and snoring. Instead, you were still wide awake and staring out of the bedroom window. A sliver of moonlight fell onto your edge of the bed. You couldn’t sleep, for your mind was full of far too many different thoughts and worries. You sighed. </p><p> Suddenly, you heard a quiet ding from your bedside table. It was your phone and you quickly grabbed it. You squinted at the overly bright screen that illuminated your bedroom and your eyes widened. </p><p> From: Mingyu </p><p> <i> thank you so much!! i appreciate this so much, you don't understand Y/N. i come in next friday on the 21st, 9am at jfk airport, terminal 3. not to burden you guys more, but i would love if one of you guys picked me up. again, thank you. i will find a way to repay you. </i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>You silently groaned before setting the phone down and rolling over to try to fall asleep again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yall, i edited the last chapter a lot and changed the former character jisoo into a character named chaeyeon! pls reread the last chapter to avoid confusion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God, where the hell is terminal 3?" you asked aloud.</p><p> You drove around the crowded John F. Kennedy International Airport of New York City, desperately trying to find the said terminal. You were already running late since Wonwoo had been planning to be the one to come to the airport, but he got called into the office early because of a work issue. So now you found yourself driving to pick Mingyu up.</p><p>As you finally found the terminal, parked your car and started looking around the airport entrance, you clutched your handbag and your heart started pounding. You hadn’t seen Mingyu since probably your last high school reunion, which you’d attended very briefly and you’d barely seen him. How different would he look? How different did you look? What if you didn’t even recognize him?</p><p>“Y/N!” a voice called out to you. You turned around and froze. It was Kim Mingyu. Oh god. There he stood, luggage in hand, larger than life and somehow seeming taller and better looking than back in high school. It was like time froze for a moment. You snapped yourself out of your brief trance and walked over to him.</p><p>“Hi! Wow,” you greeted him. You gave him an awkward hug and you two stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do or say. </p><p>“Sorry that I’m late. My husband was supposed to pick you up, but he got called into a work emergency.” </p><p>“Ah, it’s totally fine. This airport is pretty great and I think this is only my second time in America.”</p><p>You lead him out of the airport and you two silently placed his luggage in your car trunk and started driving out.</p><p>“So...” Mingyu began. You winced, regretting all the unsettling small talk that was to come.</p><p>“I know we weren’t really close back during  school or anything, but I seriously appreciate all of this. I was really worried that I’d have to be homeless for a weekend or something,” he joked.</p><p> You smiled. He was still as charming and humorous as he was back in high school.</p><p>“Anything to help an old classmate out.”</p><p>”Yeah, well I’m still really thankful. I wasn’t sure if you’d remember me, even though I was sneaking around with your best friend a lot back then.” He laughed again. </p><p>Your blood went cold and you almost heard a record scratch in your head. What did he say? You had to physically force yourself to keep your eyes on the road while you drove through the city.</p><p>”What do you mean?” you asked, trying to keep your voice from sounding too unsettled.</p><p>He looked up from his phone. “Don’t you remember?” He laughed again. “Chaeyeon, your old best friend, and I used to fool around all the time back in high school.” What? He continued, “It was all so stupid. Sooyoung, you remember her? She was my girlfriend. I think she broke up with me cause she found out. God," he said, shaking his head. "I was such a dickhead with girls back then.” </p><p>“O-oh yeah,” you chucked ingenuinely. “Sorry, it’s just been such a long time that I must’ve forgotten.” But in your head, your world was spinning. Why didn’t your best friend ever tell you back then that she was secretly with the most popular guy in school? You told each other everything back then.</p><p>"Not that I think you'll do this, but you might not want to bring that up in front of Wonwoo."</p><p>Mingyu's face twisted in confusion and he turned to you. "Wonwoo, your husband? What do you mean?"</p><p>Now it was your turn to shock him. "Wonwoo is Chaeyeon's older cousin."</p><p>___</p><p> <i> Sophomore Year of High School </i></p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>You were over at Chaeyeon's house on a Saturday. You two sat in her bedroom, and you were skimming through one of her gossipy magazines while she talked her mouth off about some obnoxious math teacher she had. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Chaeyeon, Y/N! Come downstairs, we have company!" called Mrs Jung. </i>
</p><p><i>"Who is it?" you asked her. </i> </p><p>
  <i>She rolled her eyes. "Just some boring old cousins visiting. Nobody interesting."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You followed her down the stairs and saw three guys that seemed a bit older than you two sitting on the couch. Chaeyeon greeted them reluctantly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Y/N, come say hi to them! These are some of Chaeyeon's cousins from her dad's side of the family." Mrs. Jung gushed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You nervously made your way over to them and smiled before introducing yourself to them as Chaeyeon's best friend. One of the guys that had glasses and dark hair that was swept above his thoughtful eyes smiled at you too and reached his hand out. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hi, nice to meet you Y/N. My name is Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."</i>
</p><p>___</p><p>"He's your old best friend's cousin? Really? Wow..." he said incredulously. "Must make family reunions awkward." You let out a laugh and just drove in silence back to your apartment.</p><p>"Woah, nice place," he exclaimed when you led him into your home. You blushed a bit. Thanks to Wonwoo's stable job, you two were decently well off but it wasn't something you liked to brag or goad about.</p><p>"This is the guest room you'll be staying at," you showed him. "You can put your stuff in that corner and in that closet."</p><p>"Thanks Y/N. I know I keep saying it, but I really mean it." He turned to you and smiled. A beat passed, a tension in the air.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you're exhausted from your flight all the way from Korea and jet lag sucks. I'll let you unpack and rest," you said, letting him be. </p><p>Mingyu slept for the rest of the day while you continued with your daily activities. You dusted the whole home, went to go do laundry, responded to some emails and text messages, finished reading a book and watched television. But throughout the whole time, your head still processed all of these thoughts. Chaeyeon and Mingyu? Why did she seem so unbothered when you kissed him during Spin the Bottle all those years ago? You hadn't talked to her in a few months, both of you busy with your respective lives. But she had been the one to tell Mingyu that you lived in New York and the one to give him your phone number, right? You clutched your head, feeling an oncoming headache. </p><p>When Mingyu finally woke up, Wonwoo was just arriving home from work. You watched them meet each other and exchange a brief greeting before Wonwoo continued to your guys' bedroom to clean up and change, and Mingyu went to go unpack his bags. It felt surreal seeing these two people from your different worlds meet. </p><p>At the dinner table that night, Mingyu sat on the extra chair across from you and your husband as you all made some small talk.</p><p>"Mmm, this is really good Y/N," he commented on your cooking. You smiled and thanked him, before looking down at your own pasta that you shoved around your plate. You didn't seem to have much of an appetite that night. </p><p>"So Mingyu, what's the work you're in town for?" Wonwoo asked. </p><p>Mingyu cleared his throat. "I work at a private equity firm in Seoul, but it has multiple international branches. The conference tomorrow in Brooklyn is called the Global Private Equity Conference, it's a really big one."</p><p>"Wow, that's great. I have a few friends in the private equity field. How is it working there?"</p><p>Mingyu smiled sheepishly. "Right now, my job there is pretty entry level because I'm only a few years out of college. But I think it's a really good starting place for me. I really want to work there for a few more years." </p><p>He turned to you and said, "What about you, Y/N? What do you do?"</p><p>You tensed up, not expecting the sudden attention. "I've been teaching math at this international school down in Manhattan. But I'm just taking this year off." He nodded. </p><p>He kindly helped you and Wonwoo clean up the table and wash the dishes, claiming that it was just his duty considering you guys were doing him a huge favor.</p><p>"Well," Wonwoo yawned. "I'm exhausted from work today, so I think I'm going hit the haystack early. I'll let you two catch up for the rest of the night." Before you could say anything, your husband retreated to the bedroom and left you and Mingyu alone in the living room.</p><p>You gulped and turned to him. "Do you want a glass of wine?" Mingyu grinned. "Sure." </p><p>You brought out two glasses and some red wine from the alcohol cabinet. You two sat down on the living room couch and as you poured the blood red liquid into the cups, he let out a noise of appreciation.</p><p>"Woah, that's a high class brand. I thought they only had that stuff in Europe?" </p><p>"I really have no idea. It's some fancy wine that Wonwoo's coworker gave him ages ago at a holiday party." You mirthlessly laughed before adding, "To be honest, it all tastes the fucking same to me."</p><p>He laughed and held out the cup. "Cheers." </p><p>You two drank in silence for a few seconds. "Speaking of Wonwoo... He seems pretty great. how did you two meet and get married? And so early on, because you must be the first person from our class to get married, right?"</p><p>You mulled his words over for a moment. "Like I told you, Wonwoo is Chaeyeon's older cousin, her dad's sister's son. I think we first met really briefly at her house when we were in high school and they were visiting. Then we met again at her high school graduation party and I found out he was going to be a senior at the same university I would be starting at in the fall." You took another sip of your wine before continuing. "We started dating the next year and we did long distance for awhile when he graduated and immediately got a job offer here in America. He came back every summer to Korea, and when he came back the summer I graduated university, he proposed to me. We got married and lived in Jeju for a few months before we moved here. And we've been living in New York ever since." </p><p>Mingyu nodded, seeming deep in thought. "Wow, so you've been together with him since you were 20? That's amazing, I don't think I could've gotten with someone so early on and spend the rest of my life with them." </p><p>When he put it like that, it made you reflect on your relationship for a moment. He was right, you'd been with Wonwoo since you became an adult and he was the only guy you'd ever been with (Minus that math geek that was your 'boyfriend' for a week back in middle school church camp. But you were quite certain that didn't count) And you two were only 23 and 27 when you got married. You thought back to when he proposed to you that long ago summer. You had said yes, obviously, not just because you loved him, but because you knew he was the logical choice. He was smart, thoughtful, had a good future and most importantly, he took care of you. So, he was the first boyfriend you had, the first man you loved. <i>Till death do us part.</i></p><p>You jolted yourself out of your reverie, realizing how quiet the room had gotten. You quickly drank the rest of the liquid from your glass. </p><p>"Well, I'm kind of tired too, so I think I might-" you said, beginning to stand up.</p><p>"Wait!" Mingyu said, holding your arm. You turned. "One more glass? For old times sake?" he asked, a puppyish look in his eyes. </p><p>You stared at him, wanting to say 'What old times?' But of course, you didn't say that. You told yourself to politely decline and go join Wonwoo in bed. But some neuron must've backfired and some connection between your mind and your mouth must've been lost, because you found yourself saying, "Sure."

<i>If only you had known then.</i></p><p>This time, he was the one to pour glasses for you two and you said "Cheers" again before drinking. You rarely drank and Wonwoo only sometimes liked to have a glass of red wine with dinner. You forgot how much of a lightweight you were and how giggly wine made you. You hated it, but you couldn't stop. </p><p>Mingyu grinned at you. "Why are you laughing so much?" he asked, starting to laugh a bit too. </p><p>You shook your head and apologized. "It's just.. Sometimes alcohol makes me..." you giggled quietly. And then before you could control yourself, you found yourself blurting out, "D-did you know that you were my first kiss?" </p><p>Automatically, you mentally cursed at yourself. Why did you say that? Mingyu's brow furrowed and he still smiled, but it was strained now.</p><p>"S-sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me," you mumbled. </p><p>"No, no it's okay.. it's just that I didn't know that? When did we kiss in high school?"</p><p>You cursed at yourself again. What had you gotten yourself into? Of course he wouldn't remember. </p><p>"It's nothing, it was stupid anyways. I probably made it up in my memory or something." You saw he still had an expectant look on his face and you continued.</p><p>"I think it was some party the month before we all graduated. I don't remember whose house it was at, but we were playing Spin the Bottle and when I spun, it landed on you." Again, you shook your head. "It was all stupid, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh yeah, I kind of remember that party! I think it was at Jeonghan or Seungcheol's house."</p><p>"Yeah, well," you laughed again. "You were probably drunk and I'm sure you were kissing plenty of girls back then." <i>Including my best friend.</i> </p><p>He moved his position on the couch to face you directly and rolled his eyes jokingly. "I really don't know what you're talking about." </p><p>You placed your glass down, a deadpan look on your face now. "You're being sarcastic, right? All the girls liked you back in high school!"</p><p>"Don't exaggerate, you're gonna boost my ego too much."</p><p>"Ha ha, very funny," you said dryly. "But seriously, I hope you know that. Everyone was basically in love with you back then."</p><p>A playful look came over his face. "Including you?"</p><p>Your face reddened and your heart skipped a quick beat. Oh god, what was wrong with you? Flirting with the most popular guy from your high school in you and your husband's home?</p><p>"I mean.. I thought you were good looking, just like everybody else. Even though I had zero chances, because I was like at the bottom of the social hierarchy." The mischievous look remained on his face. "But of course, you were screwing my best friend back then, right?"</p><p>For the second time that night, you immediately regretted your words and clasped your hand over your mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that."</p><p>He just laughed. "It's fine, it was a long time ago." He readjusted his position and said, "I like the humor and honesty, Y/N." </p><p>You pursed your lips together. "Thanks."</p><p>For the rest of the night, a small voice in the back of your head kept yelling at you to stop, get up and go to bed. But, there always seemed to be some topic or some old classmate or teacher Mingyu would bring up and you two would get swept into talking and reminiscing once again. </p><p>It was nearly midnight when you found yourself almost drunk and sitting cautiously close to Mingyu, your bare arms nearly touching.</p><p>"You know, Y/N," he said. "I lied when I said I didn't remember the kiss. I <i>did</i> remember."</p><p>You paused, mid-sip and well into your third glass of wine. "W-what?"</p><p>He turned to look at you. "I remember that kiss. You declined at first, right? Because you said I had a girlfriend and I shouldn't, right?" You slowly nodded. "What else do you remember about that kiss?" he asked you and you stared at him. There was a deep, imperceptible look in his eyes you couldn't quite read.</p><p>"Umm.. I r-remember it being a.. g-good kiss. I think. A good kiss." He was inching a bit closer and you found yourself innately doing the same. </p><p>"I remember it being  a good kiss too," he said. Since when did he get so close to your face?</p><p>It all happened within a matter of seconds. Within a blink of an eye, both of your lips grazed for a millisecond, and then that millisecond dragged into a second, and then that second became multiple seconds. Warmth. Fervor. <i> Temptation. </i> </p><p>Your mind was screaming at you at this point.</p><p>You pulled yourself away and accidentally knocked over your wine glass. You rapidly stood up, possible wine stain on the carpet be damned. His face crumpled.  </p><p>"I have to go," you said shakily. "Goodnight Mingyu," you choked out before practically running to your bedroom before he could say anything. You closed the bedroom door and then pressed your back to it, sliding down to the ground and trying to stop the tremor in your hands.</p><p>Wonwoo was deep asleep in the bed while you furiously rubbed your lips, as if the sin could disappear easy as that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>